


To Watch Him From a Distance

by mis_placed_earring



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mis_placed_earring/pseuds/mis_placed_earring
Summary: Inspired by the extra chapter 157.5 and the end of chapter 188.Yona sees Hak for the first time in days, and she is forced to watch him from a distance for the first time in months.
Relationships: Son Hak/Yona
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	To Watch Him From a Distance

It was surreal - to see Hak from afar, in the dead of night. He looked so different in the sky tribe solider uniform… but it was Hak. Her heart ached. When was the last time she had seen him?

When they were travelling through Kouka, she had gotten used to being near him – always close enough to touch him. She would see his arm or his back or simply feel him near. When was the last time she had watched him from a distance? Suddenly, it was like she never left the castle, when she would watch him all the time: training, fighting, talking with servants, always out of her reach. She would be kept at a safe distance, content to see his subtle glory. 

And she would feel a perverse sense of pride - knowing that Hak would never fail to return to her side. It was like a vicarious vanity, silently showing him off. “See?” she would think, “This is the mighty Thunder Beast – invincible, charismatic, loyal – and he stands beside me.” 

Even now, the soldiers gathered around him looked at him with incredulous admiration. His voice was the same. His smirk was the same. And his eyes were the same, always chasing her. 

Wait, no way. Not now! 

As she hid behind the tree in fear, everything felt so horribly different than before. She could not let him find her. She saw Soo-won’s bodyguard approaching and ran. She knew she could never risk losing him. She wanted to protect him, to return even an ounce of all the selfless devotion he had given her. But she heard him calling for her, and his achingly familiar voice pulled her heart in two directions. In that moment, she hated his comforting, damnable loyalty. All she could think about was how much she wanted him to find her. 

She felt like she had never left her room all those years ago – a greedy, lonely child, waiting for Hak to come back to her. 

And she cried.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic on AO3! I wanted to stretch my writing muscles with something small and also get used to posting/tagging. I absolutely love Yona x Hak and all the drama right now is so frustrating! I hate to see the Happy Hungry Bunch separated like this! My next drabble should be fluffy... Even so, looking forward to AkaYona updates is a joy during this distressing time. Thank you so much for reading I hope you enjoyed it! If you have any thoughts or advice for a new user, please leave a comment. (^_^)


End file.
